Alone
by Sano
Summary: How does Hiei deal with his feelings for Kurama? A songfic using the 'Saiyuki' song 'Alone'. Shounen ai


Alone

By: Sano

Disclaimer: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and the song 'Alone' belongs to the anime series 'Gensomaden Saiyuki'. Not making money. Don't sue me.

Note: This fic is Shounen ai. Don't read this if you don't like it. I just thought the song was incredibly sweet and it fit the story. I'm only putting the English translation here; you can ask me for the romaji if you want. This is a Hiei POV, btw. 

*^^*

**_A dry breeze is blowing_**

**_The city is getting cold_**

**_I wonder how many seasons have passed_**

**_Without even a sound?_**

*^^*

Why am I always here? I don't know. I just find myself outside your window every night whenever I'm in the Ningenkai…I feel that I need to be close to you…

*^^*

**_All of the people coming and going_**

**_Bear heavy burdens,_**

**_Searching for tomorrow_**

**_Within the heat haze wavering in the distance_**.

*^^*

I stare at your beautiful face, peacefully asleep and covered by warm blankets. Your mysterious emeralds closed, hiding deep secrets from the world.

*^^*

**_Feelings like sand_**

**_Falling through my hands..._**

Back then, the words that pierced my heart 

**_Suddenly started to throb with pain, but..._**

*^^*

Sometimes, I feel envy towards you…that your always warmed and cared for…unlike me, I'm always alone. While people who care for you always surround you, I'm always fighting for my life; each creature defeated cursing me to the worst kind of hell there is.

You once told me that the all our companions, our friends, that's what you said. Cared for me too. Many times I doubt that, but at times…I believe you…

*^^*

**_I've searched for pieces of myself,_**

**_Counting the endless nights all the while._**

These feelings are becoming so certain 

**_I almost lose myself._**

**_Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far._**

****

*^^*

Why do you have this effect in me? No one has ever broken through the walls that I've worked so hard on…but you shattered it all like glass…with just a single smile…

*^^*

**_I wonder, why is the sky so vast?_**

**_Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come_**

**_And the tears poured out._**

*^^*

I stare up at the starlit sky…diamonds twinkling in the sky…just like your eyes when you smile or laugh.

All my life, I was fighting for myself, for power. And every night spent on a tree branch, I always think if I'll survive the next day.

The first time I met you…the first time I saw this youko masquerading as a human boy with flaming red hair and beautiful green eyes…

When did I start to feel emotion?

I smiled ironically at the thought.

Of course, it happened when first I saw you.

My gaze shifted to a white tear gem hanging from a thin silver necklace. This was one of the tear gems that my mother cried while she was giving birth to Yukina and me.

I never knew if I could cry tear gems, I had never shed a tear my whole life. But I knew…I would definitely cry hundreds…if the day comes…and you tell me…

…That you hate me…

*^^*

**_I wonder where the birds are flying off to,_**

**_As they freely slice through the wind?_**

**_One can't return to the same place_**

**_As it once was in days gone by._**

*^^*

For so long…this feeling inside me is growing stronger…like the wind when a rainstorm comes…

*^^*

**_Even if I give up my dream like this,_**

**_I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat._**

**_Someday, I want to reach_**

**_as high as the clouds. _**

**_I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once_**

****

*^^*

I wonder what might have happened in my life if we haven't met?

Life would certainly lonely without you…

…I…I…can't live without you in my life, kitsune…

*^^*

**_I will reach it, without fail._**

*^^*

I would be forever be by your side…

Even if you don't love me…

I'll still be there…

By your side…

*^^*

**_I've searched for pieces of myself,_**

**_Counting the endless nights all the while._**

**_These feelings are becoming so certain_**

**_I almost lose myself._**

**_Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far._**

*^^*

I will love you forever, Kurama…

**_*^Owari^*_**

I *sniff* I…*sniff* I…finished it!! Yatta!! And *looks at the clock hanging on the wall* I finished it in the span of an hour! Pretty long ne? 'Gensomaden Saiyuki' is a series being shown here in the Phils. And I must say, I am HOOKED, I love Hakkai! Hakkai! Cho Hakkai desu!! I love the 2nd ending song, which is the one that I used now. The lyrics were so sweet and meaningful that this fic idea came to me. And…it's oozing with sap. 

Please review!!__


End file.
